Pokemon Ranger: Almia's source of hope
by aqua-xoxo
Summary: It was just an ordinary day in South Park. The fall season just began and started to get chilly. But what happens when a young local discovers a mysterious ball? Well, let's just say they are about to encounter a new world full of mysterious creatures called Pokemon. With the new world submerging in darkness, was there fate destined or will it fall into deep darkness?


It seems like a quiet, autumn season at a small town called South Park, Colorado, but heavens do they know they are about to encounter a moment they will never forget for the rest of their lives…

* * *

"Come on, guys! It's right over here!" Called out Kyle, an 18-year-old redheaded boy.

"Kyle this better be good!" Said Eric, a grumpy 18-year-old brown headed boy.

It was a quiet night in South Park. Kyle woke up his friends to show them something important.

"Oh god, what time is it? Yawned Stan, a 19-year old boy with messy black hair.

"Late…" said Kenny, a 19-year-old blonde headed boy with an orange hoodie.

"We are almost there," Said Kyle as they made their way through the night only to meet up with a few more other people who looked very tired. Kyle announced his friends Craig, Clyde, Tweek, Bebe, Token, and Wendy to meet him at Starks Pond by the lake while Kyle went to get Eric, Stan, and Kenny.

"What is so fucking important that you decided to meet us here this late?" Said Craig, a 19-year-old boy with black hair and a blue chullo hat.

"I'm sorry I woke you all this late, but I needed to show you something that I found strange," Said Kyle.

Everyone looked impatient as they just wanted to head back to bed. Kyle went behind the bushes and moves some branches away to pick an object up. He walks back toward them and shows them at the palm of his hands a strange looking red and white ball.

"Umm, what's that?" Said Bebe, an 18-year-old girl with long curly, blond hair.

"I have no idea. I was walking by the park yesterday and I sat down at a bench and I dozed off. I woke up an hour later and I see this thing on my lap," explained Kyle.

Eric scoffed, "It's probably just a dumb toy," Said Eric.

"I-I can't believe you woke us up f-for that!" Said Tweek, an 18-year-old boy with messy blond hair.

"N-no wait, guys! Something feels off about this. It just felt strange this thing went on my lap. I tried opening it, but it won't budge," said Kyle trying to open it.

"Ugh. For once I agree with Cartman. It's probably just some toy," Said Token, a 19-year-old black guy and he yawned.

"I'm heading home. I have microbiology tomorrow morning," Said Wendy, a 19-year-old girl with long black hair as she began to walk off and the others begin to walk off as well.

"W-wait guys! Don't leave. Stan, you believe me, right?" Asked Kyle and Stan look back at him and yawns.

"Sorry dude but it's just late we can talk about this tomorrow morning,"

They all walked away, leaving Kyle alone at the pond as he looks down at the strange ball.

"I have a feeling you are no ordinary ball, "

* * *

It was the next morning and fresh mountain breeze filled the entire town. Tweek woke up really tired and he wasn't the only one. Thanks to Kyle, they all didn't get a good night's rest. Tweek grabbed his coffee mug and backpack and meets Craig and Token down the street who looked also tired.

"M-morning guys…" said Tweek meeting up with them.

"Morning Tweek. How did you sleep?" Asked Token who yawned.

"N-not god. Well I don't sleep much but I just feel so tired right now," Said Tweek.

"I don't know why Kyle decided to wake us up on some stupid ball," Craig said to them.

"Who knows. Let's just get to class before we're late," Said Token and the three of them head to school.

South Park only had one high school called South Park High. They all are in their senior year getting ready for college application season. They all had the same classes together since they wanted to spend their senior year together, so their first class was English and Kyle came rushing and panting.

"Phew I made it before the bell rang," said Kyle as he took a seat next to Stan.

"Dude it's your fault you made us wake up in the middle of the night to see some stupid toy," said Stan who looked really tired as he had his elbow on the desk and a hand on his cheek.

"Stan, I swear that red ball looked suspicious," said Kyle.

"Whatever Jew. What's done is done," said Eric as his desk was behind Kyle's and Kyle just sighed.

* * *

Lunch period approached faster than anticipated. Kyle was distracted lately that his classes was just a blur and really hated how none of his friends believed him.

Kyle was walking down the hall to head to the cafeteria and he sees Tweek at his locker as he was putting books away.

"hey, Tweek!" Called out the red-headed boy and rushes to the blonde boy who jumped from the sudden name calling.

"o-oh hey Kyle," said Tweek, turning to look at him.

"Want to head to lunch together?"

"Yeah sure…"

They both walk down the hall together after Tweek closes his locker.

"Do you feel any better?" asked Tweek and Kyle looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked as he thought he meant sick wise but Tweek shook his head.

"N-no I meant did you forget the whole ball thing from last night?"

"Why don't you guys just believe me? Aren't we friends?"

"O-of course! But this isn't like you. Why are you so obsessed with that thing? Said Tweek as they stopped walking.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but follow me," Kyle took Tweek's hand and they ran down the hall and they sneak out through the back door without getting caught.

"H-hey! What the hell? A-are we really skipping school to go after some weird looking ball?" Asked Tweek trying to catch up to him.

It was no use for Kyle to look back. They ran to Stark's pond and he went through the bushes to grab the red and white ball.

"Kyle you are making me worried. We care about you a lot and you are just becoming obsessed now. It's not healthy," Tweek gave a perplexed look at Kyle

"Why can't you just believe me!" Out of anger, Kyle threw the ball against the floor and it opens up and it suddenly sucked Kyle into the ball and Kyle grabbed Tweek's hand.

"Kyle!" Tweek was also sucked into the ball and the ball closes once they were in.

* * *

Meanwhile, School was over, and Stan was looking around looking for Kyle and he saw Eric and Kenny at the entrance.

"Hey, guys have you seen Kyle?" Asked Stan

"Nah I have no idea where that Jew went," Eric said looking down at his phone and scrolling through his social media.

"Maybe the lunatic went home," Kenny explained.

"But I haven't seen him all day in school. He didn't come to lunch. Come to think of it… I haven't seen Tweek as well," Stan said.

"So, you haven't found Tweek as well?" Craig asked as he walked up followed by Token and Clyde.

"He didn't come to lunch, so we suspected he was eating lunch by himself," Said Token.

"But we haven't seen him in the other classes," Said Clyde.

"That's super weird," Said Bebe as she walked up, followed by Wendy.

Stan looked at his cell phone since he left a couple of texts to Kyle but saw he didn't even open them. Stan sighs and puts his phone away and looks back to his friends, "Do you think he might of went to Stark's Pond with Tweek?"

"Is he really that desperate to prove his point?" Asked Kenny.

"Let's head to Stark's Pond," Said Craig as they all nodded and head to the pond where they call out Tweek and Kyle's name.

"Tweek where are you?" called out Token,

"Kyle are you here?" asked Kenny looking around.

"It's just weird for them to suddenly just skip school like that," said Wendy.

"Hey, look what I found," Said Stan as he saw the red and white ball on the ground and he goes over to pick it up.

"So, there's that fucking ball," Said Craig going over and looks over that ball.

"But no sign of Tweek and Kyle," Said Clyde.

Stan just looks at the ball and starts fiddling with it. He was getting worried about Kyle and his behavior and he just wants to get to the bottom of it. He then tried to open it but it was really stuck shut.

"Here let me see," Craig offered to help and tries to open it but had a hard time getting it open. Stan and Craig both tried trying to pry it open.

"Ugh, what's the use?" Stan just threw it against a tree which opened up and a bright light emerged, and it started to suck Stan in.

Out of surprise, he grabbed onto Craig for help but it just dragged him in, so he grabbed onto Clyde and it came to the point that everyone just got sucked in and once everyone was in, the ball closed up.

* * *

The pain was just a throbbing sensation to Craig as he began to slowly wake up.

Craig groaned as he felt like his head is spinning and he just took a deep breath in.

"Fuck… where am I?" Craig looked around and he looked like he was at a forest. It was brightly lit as the sun was hitting his face and puts his hand to his forehead to see better.

"Mmmm Craig?" Craig quickly looked behind to see his friend behind him who were slowly waking up.

"Ow my head," Bebe said in a low voice as she puts her hand on top of her head.

"Where the hell are we?" Asked Eric slowly getting up.

"We are definitely not in South Park anymore from the looks of it," Said Clyde.

"U-Ummm yeah, something tells me we are not even in Colorado," Kenny had a terrified face as everyone looked at his direction and had shocked faces to see there were these strange creatures enjoying the forest life.

"Where are we?" Stan asked.

It was then the start of a new beginning for these kids… a beginning they will remember for a very, very long time.

* * *

 **Hey, ya'll so ya girl was playing Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almis and I just have the spark of wanting a crossover of Pokemon Ranger and South Park.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the first chapter! 3**


End file.
